


Keep Calm, Try New Things

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Imagine This (Supernatural Imagines) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Gadreel (Initial Vessel), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you ready, sweetheart?”</i>
</p><p>Sam, Gadreel and their night with a Female!Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm, Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Dirty Supernatural Imagine: [Imagine getting double-penetrated by Sam and Gadreel, and you feel so small between them, and they both keep whispering in your ear about how good you are, not cumming before they say so.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/90507319354/imagine-getting-double-penetrated-by-sam-and)
> 
> Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

Gadreel, warm and pliant beneath you, watches your eyes, watches Sam whispering in your ear.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Sam says, running his hands down your back, fingers drifting along the pearls of your spine, over the swell of your hips, settling just above Gadreel’s hands.

Gadreel shifts minutely between your legs, his erection bumping against the swell of your clit, making you gasp and tighten your knees against his sides.

Two weeks ago you weren’t ready for this. Two hours ago, you were so nervous you were thinking about feigning a headache. But a hot bath, a glass of wine, a thorough massage and several orgasms later and you weren’t sure you could get any more ready.

Your belly pulls tight. There’s an ache deep in the center of your cunt and you know if you dip your fingers between your legs, you’ll find yourself slicker than ever.

“Yes,” you say, voice catching in your throat.

Sam drops a kiss behind your ear and helps you raise yourself as Gadreel takes a hand away from one of your hips and uses it to guide his cock inside you.

You take him in slowly. More slowly than you ever have before. He’s always fit inside you so well, but tonight is different. The medium sized plug that Sam had slipped into your ass at the beginning of your play together makes the fit snugger, seems to make Gadreel’s cock press against you in entirely new ways.

As if in agreement, the angel throws his head back against the mattress, giving a soft groan as he grips your hips and pulls you down the last few millimeters, until you’re flush against him.

Your clit gives a little twinge and you rub against the angel once, but he immediately stills your hips, inhuman strength coming in handy. “Not yet,” he says, punctuating the command with a gentle caress of your flank. “You must wait for Sam. You are doing so well.”

“Yes,” Sam says over your shoulder, “she is.” He’s let his right hand drift down your hip, over the curve of your ass, to press against the plug inside you. The movement sends a flood of warmth up your spine, into your hair, making your scalp tingle. He does it once more, this time his fingers cupping the flared base of the plug. “I’m going to take this out. You ready?”

Not trusting your voice, you nod and after a moment of resistance, the plug is slipping out of your body only to be replaced quickly with two of Sam’s fingers, slick with lube, sliding into your ass. His lips are back at your ear, breath warm. “Going to get you nice and wet for me. You’ll be so ready to take my cock, won’t you, babe?”

“Sam,” you gasp out. “Please.”

“Just a little more,” he says, and you’re certain he’s slid a third finger inside you and the pressure of his fingers makes you squeeze tight around Gadreel who grumbles something inaudible.

“Please, please, please,” someone says and you realize it’s you.

“All right,” Sam says, and there’s a chuckle in his voice. “Gadreel, you hanging in there?”

“Yes.” Gadreel says, and maybe his voice is a little tight. “Sam. Take her.”

“With pleasure.” Sam places his free hand against your back. “Lean forward a little, sweetheart.”

And you do, bracing yourself with your hands on Gadreel’s chest. Gadreel cups your face with one hand, drawing his thumb lightly over your lips. He watches your face intently as Sam removes his fingers, replaces them with something hotter, larger.

You’re not sure what you say or what kind of noise you make, but one moment your lovers are quiet and the next they are laughing together, as if at some kind of inside joke. But you’re too far gone to even give Gadreel a dirty look as Sam presses against your ass, cock sliding into you as if it were made to fit this part of you as well.

When you feel his hips flush against you, you can’t help but give an experimental squeeze of your muscles. The move elicits a groan from angel and man alike and makes you see stars at the sensation of fullness. Barely a moment later the thought cements in your mind: you have  _both_  of your lovers inside you. Their cocks would press against one another if not for the tender collection of flesh and nerve, of  _you_  between them.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you say, and it comes out as a half moan, half whimper. You need something. Something  _more_. But you can’t… “Please. Sam…Gadreel…move.”

“Sam,” Gadreel says, voice on the edge of panting. “I believe she is asking us to fuck her.”

“Yes,  _yes_. Do that. I can’t—I.”

“Shh,” Sam says. “We’ve got you. Come here.”

Sam’s right arm slides around your waist. He pulls you upright and the movement makes everything tighter, as if you’re being stretched to your limit. All you can do is lean into Sam, drop your head back against his shoulder and whimper as he starts to move with short, shallow thrusts that push you forward onto Gadreel. The angel, not content to take a passive role, presses into you as Sam pulls away.

It’s not long before the two of them catch a rhythm, pushing and pulling you between them. And you let them, unable to even think of moving on your own. It’s so much easier to let yourself go, to sink onto their cocks, into their hands that roam your body, into the heat of Sam at your back, the cooler skin of Gadreel beneath you.

When Gadreel’s fingers find your nipples, give them a sweet, sharp twist, you feel an answering sharpness in your clit, a twist low in your belly and you tense reflexively.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam hisses against the crown of your head. “Are you ready to come for us? Feels like it.”

“Yes,” you whisper, and then again, louder as Gadreel rests his hand low on his belly, giving you an extra ridge to brush against as Sam pushes you back against the angel.

“Come for us, sweet one,” Gadreel says as Sam bites your throat with a low groan.

Unable to resist such a command, you let go, body going still as if you’ve suddenly turned to stone, legs locking against Gadreel’s side, your cunt and ass tightening as one, squeezing the boys inside you and setting off a mini supernova behind your eyelids. Your voice cuts out on a moan and you ride the crest of your orgasm in strained silence.

You barely register Sam’s expletive but you feel him twitch hard in your ass as your orgasm pulls him along too. And then you’re warmer and wetter and he’s sliding into you with renewed ease.

“Sam,” Gadreel’s voice sounds pained, “please.”

“Yeah. One…sec.”

Sam pulls out of you and moves away from you with one last caress and a moment later, you’re on your back. You open your eyes to find Gadreel rising over you. His eyes are clear and bright like phosphor.

He scoops your legs up over his shoulders and thrusts into you hard once, then twice before he stills, his mouth finding yours as he comes. You swallow his cry and wrap your arms and legs around him as he shudders through his orgasm.

You only truly come back to yourself some time later, when Gadreel has moved to your side and turned you toward him, draping your left leg over his hip. Sam molds himself against your back, his left arm curling over your waist. And the room is quiet but for the rush of your breaths.

“Well?” Sam says, after a moment.

Gadreel looks at you expectantly.

Your face breaks into a grin and you laugh. “Why the hell did we wait so long to try that?”

 

 


End file.
